Sweetest Pain
by heotaeyi
Summary: Adalah ketika Park Jimin dan Min Yoongi adalah dua makhluk abadi yang saling terikat dalam benang merah takdir. Yang satu mencoba merengkuh dan yang satunya mencoba menjauh. Bahkan makluk abadi 'pun tak memiliki salah untuk menerima cinta yang tulus. Minyoon. bxb. Fantasy!AU. BTS Fanfiction.


**Sweetest Pain**

**.**

**.**

**[Park Jimin x Min Yoongi]**

**.**

**Fantasy!AU**

**.**

**Park Jimin! Lucifer (top)**

**Min Yoongi! Vampir (bottom)**

.

.

.

.

–Adalah ketika jarak pandang mata dua manusia bertemu namun yang satunya enggan menanggapi dan memilih acuh padahal dibalik itu semua hatinya bertalu nyaring mengetahui dirinya tertarik akan sesosok yang dicarinya. Aromanya manis seperti mengundang untuk memikat. Aromanya bahkan menghancurkan segala bentuk sel dalam tubuhnya namun sekali lagi ia memilih untuk tidak peduli.

Jika ditelisik lebih lanjut, ia tak seharusnya menaruh cinta pada sang penguasa kegelapaan. Ia hanyalah makhluk mitos yang manusia pikir tak ada dan sialnya menaruh hati pada sang lucifer. Kastanya begitu tinggi meskipun sama-sama makhluk abadi. Pemilik nama aslinya di kramatkan namun mengjerat. Dia adalah Yunki, pemilik seutuhnya dosa terkutuk. Raja dari yang tergelap, setiap penjaga pintu jagal tunduk padanya membungkuk takut serta gemetar. Sosoknya tinggi dengan kulit putih berbinar, matanya coklat kelam dengan binar yang sering terlihat jika sedang meraup jiwa-jiwa pendosa serta kesenangannya membuat perjanjian yang selalu diliciki.

Dibalik itu semua vampir bertubuh semampai menangkap keberuntungan dengan mendengar suara merdu Jimim–sang lucifer yang dulu menjabat sebagai malaikat kesayangan namun ia memilih pergi dan jatuh ke dasar terdalam.

Ketertarikan itu sudah dipedam sang vampir selama hampir 200 ratus tahun dan mencuri punggung tegap pria yang ia kagumi disetiap pria itu tersenyum ponggah mengadili setiap manusia pendosa berat yang ada di bumi.

"Kau tau makhluk mitos tak sepantasnya melihat sang petinggi kegelapan!"

Sang vampir bernama Yoongi tergugu, tak dapat menyuarakan pembalasan kata. Tenggorokannya tercekat akibat cekikan di lehernya, tangan penguasa mencekiknya hingga membiru meski darah dalam tubuhnya tak ada bahkan jantungnya telah berhenti berdetak tapi Yoongi tetap saja merasa seakan hidupnya akan kandas untuk kedua kalinya.

"Kau mengetahui terlalu banyak vampir kecil, ini sudah beratus kali aku melihat dirimu dan selama ini aku diam!

Mencicit kecil, "Maaf..."

"Kau telah salah melangkah dan waktumu untuk mundur sudah terlambat." Helaian rambut vampir itu ditarik hingga beberapa helainya tercabut dari akar, menyisakan ringisan tertatih dan permohonan ampun yang ditanggapi oleh tawa Jimin–penguasa yang terkenal sadis.

Jambakan itu semakin mengetat saat Jimin menarik paksa dan menyeretnya menuju ujung mega dan membenturkan kepala itu dengan kencang dalam sekali hempas.

"_Sial! _Aku lupa kau tidak punya darah, kau kan vampir ya makhluk mitos bawahanku."

Yang Yoongi lakukan hanyalah mengais permohonan maaf dan ringisan kesakitan, jiwanya seakan dicabut. Ia memilih untuk merendahkan harga dirinya demi secuil perhatian.

"Mohon maafkan aku Tuan. Biarkan aku menebus permintaan maafku, biar aku menjadi budakmu selamanya..." helaan napas takut keluar dari setiap hembus perkataan yang terucap oleh Yoongi, ia rela meredam emosi Jimin meskipun pria yang ia sukai tak akan pernah meliriknya.

Jimin mengangkat alisnya menimang permohonan yang diajukan, jangan salah, memang semua sudah terancak apik dalam rencananya dalam memiliki si vampir. Vampir manis yang selalu mengikutinya selama di bumi.

"Cium kakiku!" titah Jimin dengan wajah angkuh serta tangan yang ia masukan pada kantong jubah kebesarannya. Lalu setelahnya kedua kaki pria penguasa itu sudah terlukis dengan letak bibir Yoongi yang kasat mata.

–Adalah saat mendebarkan saat menatap mata itu dalam artian berbeda, ketika hampir satu abad cinta yang tidak berlandas mulai memupuk namun lupa untuk disiram. Yang di dapatkan setiap harinya adalah tamparan serta cambuk yang membuat biru tubuh Yoongi hingga kesadarannya hilang, dirinya bagaikan kembali menjadi manusia yang mengalami sakit.

Sudah lama luka yang tak sembuh semakin dibuat meradang oleh Jimin yang menyiksanya dengan senyum menyeramkan setiap Yoongi melihat mata pria yang ia cintai tertutup kabut hitam. Matanya menjadi coklat berbinar dan Yoongi tahu bahwa kesenangan seorang lucifer di dapatkan dengan cara seperti ini meskipun seluruh tubuhnya rasanya remuk.

Setiap tiga kali dalam seminggu Jimin akan datang pada flat megah yang diberikan pria itu. Tentu pria itu kaya, uangnya tak terhitung hasil hasutan tipu muslihat dosa dimana manusia rela menukar apa saja demi suatu kekuasaan atau kekayaak bahkan sebuah cinta.

Semu, semuanya tak bernilai.

Tamak, memilih mengikat janji dengan iblis tertinggi dan begitu juga dengan Yoongi yang memilih merentangkan tangannya terbuka ketika Jimin menyelinap masuk ke dalam flat yang dibeli pria itu masih berpenampilan wujud asli. Mata berkilatnya berkobar gairah dengan luka di punggungnya bekas sayap yang ia patahkan nampak begitu menganga lebar dan darah yang masih membekas meskipun Yoongi tahu bahwa bekas itu sudah ada sejak lama.

Kekuatan Yoongi semakin menurun dengan tidak adanya asupan darah yang ia konsumsi, tubuhnya lemas layaknya tidak memiliki tulang, rambutnya sudah lepek karena tidak pernah ia urus kembali setelah sekian lama menjadi budak dari Jimin. Ada beberapa hal yang berubah dari hubungan mereka berdua. Memang tak ada pukulan yang menbiru atau jambakan yang membuat kepala Yoongi pusing hingga tidak bisa berdiri tegak tapi kali ini sikap Jimin lah yang berubah.

Dingin.

Layaknya sulit tersentuh dan semuanya seperti sedia kala ketika Jimin enggan menyapa keberadaan Yoongi.

Rasa pedih merayapi sudut hati Yoongi dan ia memilih untuk diam mendekam di kamar yang diberikan Jimin. Kamar ini mewah penuh dengan barang-barang mahal tapi bagi Yoongi ini hanya sebuah kamar tawanan.

Seluruh kegiatannya hanya berputar pada tidur lalu makan dan entah harus apa yang Yoongi lakukan lagi.

Ketukan pintu menginterupsi lamunan Yoongi.

"Hei Yoongie, _are you okay?"_

Namanya Jung Hoseok, pengabdi setia Park Jimin dan satu-satunya teman baik untuk Yoongi selama tinggal di neraka kekuasaan Jimin.

Yoongi hanya mengangguk pasif. Dan elusan di kepala Yoongi lagi-lagi membuat ia tidak mengerti akan semua tindak lagu kawan Jimin ini.

"Kau pergilah dari sini, semakin lama kau semakin kurus," Hoseok berbicara dengan tenang tapi di dalam nada suaranya terdengar getir.

"Bisakah?"

"Selama kau mengikutiku semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Tapi Jimin--"

Hoseok tersenyum; manis serta hangat. "Tenang saja biar aku yang urus bedebah satu itu, lagipula kau membutuhkan darah segar untuk makananmu dan sialnya si Jimin tak memberikan izin kau minum darah!"

"Hoseok jangan bicara kasar tentangnya.."

Hoseok menggoda, "Ah ya, kau kan mencintainya."

"Diamlah! Aku malu." cicit Jo kecil.

Lalu semuanya berjalan sesuai rencana dan entahlah jika akan menjadi bencana kemarahan Jimin maka hingga dua hari Yoongi hanya mendekap disalah satu rumah pemberian Hoseok yang berada di sudut Daegu dekat dengan hutan.

Kegiatan sehari-hari Yoongi selama di rumah hanya berkutat dengan televisi dan menghabiskan berkantong-kantong darah yang Hoseok beli dengan mudahnya di Rumah Sakit. Dan semua biaya ditanggung oleh pria bak malaikat yang sayangnya tinggal di neraka.

Tiba-tiba suara guntur menyambar dan awan hitam nampak menggumpul beserta angin yang kencang. Harusnya ramalan cuaca yang diberitakan di televisi tadi pagi berkata jika hari ini dari pagi hingga malam cuaca akan cerah berawan.

Tapi...keadaan sekarang membuat takut.

"Permisi, apa ada orang di dalam?" Teriakan seseorang membuat Yoongi lari _tergopoh _dari arah kamarnya.

Ia mengintip dari kaca dekat pintu untuk memastikan bukan orang jahat yang ia dapatkan dan benar saja, kurir pizza sedang mencoba kembali mengetuk pintunya.

"Ah, maaf ini pizza nya, saya sedikit terlambat," ucap pria bertopi pengantar pizza saat Yoongi membuka pintunya.

"T-tapi saya tidak memesan pizza.."

Pria itu mengangkat dagunya. Kemudian bersua dengan suara beratnya dan Yoongi membelalak.

"Aku tidak pernah salah alamat, _sayang!"_

Menjadi pribadi yang baik memang didambakan setiap orang, selalu dibanggakan dan menjadi kesayangan. Baik dalam konteks yang membawa dampak positif seperti selalu membantu orang disekitar ataupun menjadi pendengar yang baik.

Mudah saja bagi seseorang menjadi baik, hanya perlu sedikit tips awal yaitu tersenyum. Manis hingga tubuh tidak kuat menampung kadar manis tersebut.

Tapi, jika baik tak selamanya membawa hal bermakna maka keburukan menjadi jalan pintas. Keburukan menjadi tameng agar kesakitan menjadi tak separah menjadi _baik._

Menjadi buruk 'pun tak salah asal tak terluka. Menjadi buruk 'pun wajar agar terhindar dari rasa trauma dan menjadi buruk salah satu cara topeng terbaik melindungi luka menganga.

Ciumannya lembut tak menuntut seperti kemarin-kemarin. Tangannya membelai tak pernah menambar dan elusannya melembut tak pernah menjambak.

Afeksinya membuat setiap kromosom tunuh Yoongi seakan terberkati. Hidupnya seakan kembali segar seperti tanaman yang disiram kembali setelah mengalami ketandusan.

Tatapannya tak pernah semanis ini, apakah hanya sebuah dilusi yang berujung pada luka?

"Ini bukan mimpi Yoongie!"

Bibir Yoongi terkatup rapat tidak bisa mengeluarkan setiap kata--layaknya terkunci otomatis.

Ia berkata lagi, "Kau kabur, kenapa?"

Kepalanya hanya menunduk takut dan kemudian menggeleng seperti orang dungu.

"Maaf.."

Hanya kalimat bodoh yang terucap dari celah bibir Yoongi yang kemudian diraup kembali dengan belah bibir Jimin

"Jangan pergi!"

Titah, katanya.

Punggung tegapnya dapat Yoongi pandang dengan teduh meskipun masih sedikit rasa takut merayap dalam hatinya. Tak ada wujud iblis yang tampak dalam penampilan Jimin sore ini–layaknya manusia biasa.

Tapi tetapi tampan dan manis.

"Jadi guntur dan awan pekat tadi adalah karena ulahmu, Tuan?"

"Hmm.. Aku kesal dengan Hoseok sialan yang memyuruhmu pergi!"

Lalu Jo tertawa kecil yang bisa ditangkap oleh pandang mata Jimin.

"Ah ya, soal pukulan yang kulakukan padamu, anggap saja itu latihan untukmu terbiasa menjadi Ratu dunia kegelapan!"

"Lalu apakah ada pukulan berikutnya?" Yoongi bertanya takut, ia sedikit trauma akan apa yang dialaminya selama ini.

"Jika kau nakal anak manis!"

Jimin menyeringai beringas dan tangannya menarik Yoongi dalam pelukannya. Memberikan elusan pada punggung kecil Yoongi kemudian berbisik, "Siap menjadi bagian hidupku, Yoon?"

Apapun yang penguasa gelap minta tak pernah tidak ada yang terlaksana dan Yoongi mengerti aturan itu, jika ia berkata lain maka hidupnya benar-benar tamat dan kemurkaan lucifer Park akan menjadi kiamat.

"Sekarang mari kita lakukan adat bodoh pengikat hubungan kita!"

Jimin menarik Yoongi pelan menuju kamar , suasana temaram dan dingin begitu menusuk saat pintu kamar terbuka. Tidak ada cahaya lampu yang dinyalakan dan yang terlihat hanya kumpulan lilin merah menyala dengan berbagai macam dupa, kain, pisau serta darah.

Darah segar, Yoongi bisa mencium itu dan Yoongi yakin sekali jika itu adalah darah terenak yang ingin ia cicipi.

"Tahan keinginanmu sayang, nanti kau bebas meminumnya langsung dari pangkal leherku!"

"Itu darahmu, Tuan?"

"Dimana lagi darah terenak penuh dosa selain dari kepemilikan penguasa kegelapan seperti aku. Beruntunglah dirimu."

Jimin mengarahkan Yoongi duduk diantara lilin menyala yang berada di lantai–bahkan lantainya pun sedingin es.

"Buka seluruh bajumu, kita lakukan ritual ini dengan cepat."

Lalu tak berapa lama tubuh polos Yoongi sudah terbalut kain yang sudah disediakan Jimin. Tangan Yoongi diarahkan pada sebuah wadah yang di dalamnya terdapat darah. Kemudian dupa yang sudah tersedia ditaruh dalam wadah bercampur dengan api yang berasal dari lilin. Dan tangan Yoongi dituntun Jimin untuk masuk dalam wadah.

Wangi darah bercampur dupa begitu menyeruak dalam kamar. Hangat dari wadah tak seperti yang ia bayangkan. Api yang meletup-letup tak sepanas yang ia kira. Api nya berwarna hitam kebiruan, api kepemilikan lucifer dan api terkuat.

"Sekarang gigit aku. Minumlah darahku sepuas dirimu meminumnya Yoon."

Park Jimin rela menyerahkan dirinya, darah berharganya untuk makhluk mitos seperti dirinya dan Yoongi menerima tawaran dengan senang hati.

"Kau legal untuk milikku Yoongj! Ingat!"

"Dan aku milikmu, Raja Park Jimin."

"Sial! Kau menggoda."

Yoongi mengerling, "Apa itu termasuk menggoda?"

Jimin menyahut garing, "Bagiku setiap ucapanmu terdengar menggoda!

"Sialan bedebah!"

"Oh kau mengumpat pada Raja-mu dan layak dihukum."

Dan tubuh Yoongi dibanting diranjang bersamaan dengan tubuh Jimin yang menindihnya dengan senyum ponggah serta kebahagiaan berbunga Yoongi.

**End/next?**

**Thanks,**

**Love**


End file.
